hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Invitation to a Party/Walkthrough
There are two objectives for this mission, killing General Zhupikov and retrieving a suitcase that contains sensitive information from the German ambassador's safe. Both objectives are to be completed at the German embassy near the center of the map. Following this walkthrough will accomplish both of the objectives while obtaining all of the available weaponry, and result in a silent assassin rating upon completion. Arrival Agent 47 arrives by boat at a pier on the eastern side of the map. Atop the nearby staircase there is an embassy waiter on a cigarette break. Although generally passive, the waiter can become alarmed upon seeing a weapon (such as the AK-74 that is possibly still in your possession from the previous mission). If this occurs, he flees towards the nearby embassy and alerts a guard, who comes running to investigate (this also causes the guards to be on the lookout for "a suspicious bald person.") You can avoid alerting the waiter by either dropping your non-concealable weapon at the bottom of the stairs, or quietly walking/sneaking in the vicinity while carrying one. Note that there is little reason to bring a non-concealable weapon unless you plan to attempt a gun-blazing approach for this mission. Blending in Agent 47 can disguise himself as an embassy guard, waiter, or guest. The guard disguise allows access to all areas of the embassy, and the waiter disguise is almost on par (with the exception of accessing the second floor; the servant's staircase should be used instead of the main staircase). The guest disguise provides no advantages over 47's suit: access to the first and second floors is permitted, but the basement is off-limits. The embassy guards are mildly suspicious of Agent 47 while he is wearing a guard or waiter disguise, and are apathetic when he is wearing his suit or a guest disguise. The following are methods and/or locations to obtain disguises. It is possible, and perhaps preferable, to complete the mission without using a disguise. To begin the walkthrough proper, skip ahead to the Agency pickup section. Guard disguise #If not aspiring for a silent assassin rating, you can intentionally alarm the waiter at the pier, then headshot the guard as he approaches to investigate. This is an easy method to acquire the disguise and an SMG without subtlety. #Sedate or kill a guard outside the embassy. The patrolling guards on the east and west sides make for particularly easy victims when isolated at various points during their patrol routes. Waiter disguise #At the beginning of the mission, either kill the waiter at the top of the pier staircase, or sneak up behind him and use anaesthetic to sedate him. Put on his uniform and take his key, which unlocks the gate at the front of the embassy grounds (near the southeast corner). Note: It is possible to exploit the game's programming with the sedated waiter by dragging him towards the rear of the boat and dropping him off the side of the pier. This requires patience, as you must repeatedly grab him and use small dragging/turning movements until he falls off the side upon release. At times it may seem that the game is trying to prevent him from falling in, but it can be done (tested PC v1.02). Doing this does not count as a kill, but removes his icon from the map and renders him unable to alert the guards. #There is a spare waiter uniform on a table inside a small room in the embassy basement (next to the garage). Look for the easternmost room with a point of interest marker on the map. Guest disguise #There is a guest disguise (tuxedo) next to the W2000 Sniper Rifle on the embassy balcony, accessible through a secret door on the second floor (refer to the Sniper rifle section below for details). Agency pickup Go southwest from the starting point to find the poorly-concealed Agency pickup behind a dumpster (across the street and south of the embassy). It contains a 9mm Pistol SD, ammo, and poison. Entering the embassy Enter the embassy grounds by picking the lock at the northwest, northeast, or southeast gate when no one is looking (or use the waiter's key at the southeast gate if you possess it). Alternatively, you can wait for the waiter to run back to the basement garage entrance, he'll leave the gate he goes through unlocked. Once on the grounds, abstain from running while in sight of the guards to keep suspicion to a minimum. There are two points of entry to the building, and neither is locked. You can enter through a door on the east side, which leads to the basement garage (a waiter or guard disguise is required there, otherwise you will be shot on sight), or via the front door (which does not require a disguise). Note: For the purpose of this walkthrough, up to this point you should have: dropped any non-concealable weapon you were carrying at the pier, acquired the agency pickup, entered the embassy grounds by picking a lock, walked towards the building and entered through the front door while still dressed in Agent 47's suit. Once inside, refrain from entering the ballroom. Either remain in the lobby or explore the side halls while planning your next move. As long as you are in your suit and the guards have not been alerted, you will not attract any unwanted attention while remaining in plain sight. Acquiring the suitcase There are four safes in the embassy, one in each of the four offices: two are located on the first floor, and two are on the second floor. The suitcase is locked in one of the four safes (chosen at random at the beginning of the mission). By observing the map for a while, you can determine which office safe contains the suitcase: The German ambassador, a V.I.P symbol on the map, occasionally leaves the ballroom to go to the office with the suitcase and opens the safe (you are notified when this occurs). The ambassador is being watched by a Spetsnaz agent, a target icon on the map. He initially remains in the ballroom, and also wants to get his hands on the suitcase. Wait for the ambassador to enter the office, then go to the ballroom and casually have a look around; the sight of Agent 47 spooks the Spetsnaz agent and pressures him to make his move. When the ambassador leaves the office to return to the ballroom, quickly make your way to the office and hide in the adjoining room. The ambassador will return soon, this time with the Spetsnaz agent, who points a gun at him and demands that he opens the safe. Enter sneak mode, open the door, and approach the Spetsnaz agent from behind while he is distracted by the ambassador and the safe. Eliminate him quickly and quietly with fiber wire or a knife. (There is no penalty, as he is considered an optional target.) Try to complete the kill and holster your weapon before the ambassador finishes opening the safe, otherwise seeing Agent 47 with a weapon may lead to him alerting the guards. In normal mode, you can also just shoot him with a silenced gun without worrying about holstering it. Take the suitcase along with the agent's .54 Pistol. You can also take the ambassador's chocolates from the safe, although they are of no value. When the ordeal is over, the ambassador cowers in a corner of the room and remains there for the rest of the mission, so there is no need to sedate him. :Note: There are alternate methods to get the suitcase: :#Waiting near the office or in the adjoining room, and sedating the ambassador while the safe is open. :#Sedating the ambassador while he is en route to the office if there are no witnesses nearby. Drag him to a nearby room, and get the combination to open the safe yourself. :The alternate methods consume your anaesthetic (which may be put to better use when eliminating the General or retrieving the sniper rifle), and more importantly, the Spetsnaz agent will attempt to kill you. If you were spotted by the agent in or near the ballroom and ran to take out the ambassador before he could act, the agent will come looking for you in the embassy immediately, shooting on sight. If he hasn't spotted Agent 47 yet, he will be waiting in ambush later near the pier. Although it may be fun to deal with him in this manner (to assume the role of prey rather than the predator for a change), it may attract unwanted attention from the embassy guards. However, if you are not seeking a silent assassin rating, the alternate methods may be easier and/or more fun. Regardless of how the suitcase is obtained, return to the starting point and drop it off near the boat to be retrieved later. Killing Zhupikov From our observations, we know two pieces of information about General Zhupikov: He has an interest in the maid working on the first floor, and he enjoys champagne. We'll use this knowledge to our advantage, and employ a stealthy approach to assassinate the General. Agent 47 can either spike a glass of champagne with the poison obtained from the agency pickup, or sedate the maid that Zhupikov is infatuated with and eliminate him when leaves the ballroom to pay her a visit. Both are viable options for a silent assassin rating and are detailed below. Choosing a method The maid room method has the advantage of not requiring a disguise, hence is quicker and simpler, and is the easier of the two. The drawbacks are that anaesthetic is required, and an SMG will not be obtained (it can be acquired during the next mission instead). In addition, the maid may awaken before the mission is complete if you want to retrieve the sniper rifle on your way out (in this case, it may be wise to secure the rifle and drop it off a short distance from the pier first). The poison champagne method is more challenging: Agent 47 risks being shot on sight while sneaking to obtain a disguise in the basement, and is under heavy scrutiny from the guards while wearing it. This method does not require anaesthetic, making it available for use when acquiring the suitcase or retrieving the sniper rifle instead. 47 can steal an SMG along the way, and this method provides an opportunity to use the poison, which allows you to watch Zhupikov vomit as his life slips away with his head in a toilet. Simply because it allows the player to experience more of the game, it is the recommended choice. Note: If neither option interests you, a slightly risky but quick alternative is to headshot the General with a silenced weapon as he walks down the hall between the maid room and the ballroom. Make sure the maid room door is closed and there are no witnesses before taking the shot. Maid room murder Anaesthetic is required for this method, unless 47 doesn't mind killing an innocent civilian. After stashing the suitcase at the pier, return to the embassy. Enter the building through the front door, then go straight into the ballroom and turn left (west) into the hall. Enter the second room on your left, which is also the most northwestern room on the first floor. Stand in the northwest corner of the room and observe. Zhupikov makes regular trips into the room to admire the maid before returning to the ballroom. When he walks away, wait for the door to close then enter sneak mode and sedate the maid. Quickly drag her to the northeast corner of the room before returning to the northwest corner and facing the door. Watch the map for the General's return. When he is nearby, exit the map, enter sneak mode again and draw your weapon of choice (a single 9mm Pistol SD headshot should suffice for the kill). Once he enters the room you have only a few seconds before he'll spot the maid, so act quickly. Holster your weapon before leaving the room. Alternatively, if you observe how the Zhupikov and the maid behave when they are in the room together, you will notice that the maid virtually never faces towards him. She polishes the tables on either side of the room for long periods of time, and it is possible to kill the General by sneaking up on him with the wire while their backs are turned. The completely silent kill will go unnoticed and undiscovered until, of course, the maid turns around. To prevent this, while still sneaking, drag the corpse into the hallway and then the nearby spare room. This method is riskier than the above due to the possibility that the maid will spot you and run for the guards, but saves you anesthetic and a bullet. You may now choose to either retrieve the sniper rifle, or return to the pier to make your escape. Poison champagne This method can be used if 47 does not have any anaesthetic remaining. After stashing the suitcase at the pier, return to the embassy grounds. Instead of going in through the front door, approach the door on the east side, which leads to the basement garage. Access to the basement is restricted; without a disguise you will be shot on sight, so stealth and proper timing are a must. [If you've already obtained a disguise: you can walk right in, but don't linger or engage in any suspicious activities - the guards will not remain fooled by your disguise very long. Move west and enter the first room (marked as a P.O.I. on the map), and skip the next paragraph.]' Observe the embassy basement map. There are two guards to be wary of, one remains in the garage throughout his patrol, the other guard leaves the garage to go down the hallway to the west during his patrol. Watch the map: when both guards are in the garage and one is right next to the door, prepare to enter. They will both start moving west at the same time, the furthest one headed towards the hall. Enter sneak mode (do not exit sneak mode until you've obtained a waiter disguise) and slowly follow the nearest guard until you are up against the wall with an open doorway to your left. Move into the doorway and wait in the nearest corner for the guard to turn around and pass by, headed east. Move north through the other doorway, behind the car (You'll need cntr to hide from him, normal crouch won't do at some places), and out through the doorway to the west (the hall where the other guard is). Sneak west and enter the first room to the south (a P.O.I.). Here you'll find a spare waiter uniform. Change your clothes, but be aware that the guards will be suspicious of you, so turn your back to them or avoid them altogether whenever possible. Wait until there are no guards in the next room (a locker room southwest of your current position, and also marked as a P.O.I. on the map). Enter it to find a 9mm Pistol, SMG, and ammo in a locker (both weapons are concealable). Continue down the hall to the next point of interest, the kitchen. (There are two clips of SMG ammo on a shelf in the northern room if you'd like to get them on your way to the kitchen.) Here you will find a kitchen knife on the counter, and a bottle of champagne with glasses. Take a champagne glass and exit the kitchen through the south door. When there are no witnesses nearby, select the poison in your inventory while holding the glass to taint it. Walk up the stairs and approach the General while he is in the ballroom. Offer him the glass, then watch as he runs to the bathroom and vomits before dying. If you did go through the trouble of obtaining the waiter disguise, it is advised to do this before getting your hands on the briefcase: The Spetznas agent will not be spooked even if he sees you and the general's body will never be discovered. This way, you can directly head out with the briefcase instead of doubling back. You may now choose to either retrieve the sniper rifle, or return to the pier to make your escape. If you're going for the rifle, use the servant's staircase (in the northeast room of the embassy) to get up to the second floor. It may be advisable to change into the tuxedo once on the balcony. Sniper rifle (optional) You can acquire a W2000 Sniper Rifle and ammo before completing the mission. It is non-concealable, so be aware that none of the disguises available on this mission will prevent the guards from shooting you on sight when carrying it. The rifle is located on a balcony overlooking the front entrance on the second floor of the embassy. At the top of the western lobby stairs, turn south and open the double doors ahead. Directly across the hall is a secret door that leads to a short hallway, with the balcony door at the end. A guard patrols the balcony, and there is guest clothing (a tuxedo) on a nearby crate as well. There is a broken piece of railing on the west side of the balcony that ''should allow you to drop the rifle over the edge to the ground below. Unfortunately, like dropping the waiter off the pier (above), this can be exceedingly difficult to perform. Even while standing on the extreme edge, dropping the rifle may cause it to unrealistically fall back towards the balcony instead of straight down. In addition, a glitch may occur which causes it to get stuck on the balcony and become impossible to pick up again. Due to the problematic nature of this task, consider using anaesthetic on the patrolling guard and saving the game (if possible) before picking up the rifle. If you experience difficulty, try standing at the far right of the broken railing, and turning approximately 45-60 degrees to the right, so the rifle bounces off the pillar when released. If you manage to drop it down to the ground below, head downstairs and outside. When the patrolling guard to the west is away, pick up the rifle and move towards the northwest gate. Drop the rifle and pick the lock. When the coast is clear, pick it back up and continue west towards the street rather than immediately turning south. To make your way back to the pier, remain as far south as possible, hugging the walls when necessary. Do not be afraid to temporarily drop the rifle whenever you may be in danger of being seen. Tread carefully, remember that you will be shot on sight if observed. Escaping Without the sniper rifle, escape is a simple matter of returning to the pier. (Remember that the Spetsnaz agent will ambush you behind the building nearest the pier if you choose to acquire the suitcase without dealing with him earlier.) You'll automatically pickup the suitcase if you've dropped it off there earlier, then examine its contents before getting on the boat. '''Next mission: Tracking Hayamoto Silent assassin *Do not sedate or kill the easy targets (e.g. waiter at the pier, patrolling guards outside the embassy) to obtain a disguise; a disguise is not necessary. *Obtain the suitcase by killing the Spetsnaz agent quietly while he is robbing the ambassador. *Sedate the maid and headshot the General with a silenced weapon as soon as he enters the room, or sneak through the basement to acquire a waiter uniform and poison the General (slightly more challenging). *Save the game if possible before attempting to get the W2000 Sniper Rifle, or forgo it completely. Open fight You should have the AK-74 from the previous mission, use it as necessary as you proceed directly west from the starting point (between the buildings). Kill the patrolling guard outside the embassy grounds on the east side, then pick the lock on the northeast gate. Head towards the front door while hugging the wall and crouching. Eliminate any opposition and enter the building. Work your way west along the hall, turn north, and enter the maid room. Shoot General Zhupikov when he enters to fulfill the first objective. Head south and take refuge in one of the rooms while the heat dies down a little. Make sure that you have an SMG from one of the guards, and drop your AK if you still have it. Take this opportunity to observe the map and determine where the suitcase is. Conceal your weapon and enter the ballroom to spook the Spetsnaz agent, then move to the office with the suitcase and hide in the adjoining room. Kill the agent when he enters with the ambassador, and grab the suitcase along with the agent's .54 Pistol. Head to the balcony for the W2000 Sniper Rifle, then run or fight your way back to the pier to complete the mission. Weapon collection Non-concealable *W2000 Sniper Rifle - On the balcony above the embassy's front entrance. Concealable *.54 Pistol - Carried by the Spetsnaz agent. *9mm Pistol - Found in the embassy basement locker room. *9mm Pistol SD - Available in the Agency cache, located south of the embassy. *Kitchen knife - Found on the counter in the kitchen area of the embassy basement (a point of interest on the west side). *SMG - Equipped by many of the embassy guards, plus there is a spare in the embassy basement locker room. This gun is also plentiful during the next mission, Tracking Hayamoto, so don't be concerned if you don't get one now. It holds 30 rounds of 9mm ammo. Trivia *Although one may speculate that a chocolate addiction is at the root of the ambassador's compulsive behavior of returning to the safe every few minutes (he does have a few boxes of chocolates stashed in there), if 47 sneaks into the room while the safe is open, the ambassador appears to be removing and examining a non-existent item from the top shelf of the safe. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin walkthroughs